


Kuwabara Shizuru

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Girls Like Girls [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: Kuwabara's sister is seeing someone and he's determined to find out who.





	

Kagome was studying with Kurama at a small table in Wacdnalds as a distressed Kuwabara stormed in, followed by an amused Yusuke. She attempted to ignore the two younger boys as each pulled a chair up, and instead focused on the complex set of equations in front of her. And while Kurama looked up to greet the two, she continued to study. She had a huge math test approaching and not even an urgent mission about the end of the world from the toddler was going to deter her.

She barely batted an eyelash when Kuwabara began to shovel her fries down his throat and Yusuke stole her milkshake.

“What’s troubling Kuwabara.” Kagome reluctantly heard Kurama ask Yusuke.

Kuwabara slammed his fists on the table, rattling their text books and food, nearly causing Kurama’s soda to spill over her notes. She finally looked up to glare at him, though he remained oblivious to her ire.

“My sister has a boyfriend.”

“So, Shizuru is a big girl. Who she dates shouldn’t matter,” Kagome spoke, completely disinterested in the topic. She swiped a few of Kurama’s fries and slowly munched on them. The avatar shot her a look but didn’t say anything.

“What’s the big deal, anyway?”

The younger red head’s face turned a startling shade of scarlet. He quickly shot to his feet, nearly tipping the table over. “The big deal is that guy’s got no respect. He oughta have the decency to introduce himself to her only family.”

“Eh, get over it. Your sister’s a babe, it was bound to happen,” Yusuke boorishly replied, joining Kagome in stealing Kurama’s food.

Kurama felt a headache forming. Between Kuwabara’s dramatics and Yusuke and Kagome’s antagonism (not to mention their stealing of his food), he knew that trouble was brewing.

“You take that back,” Kuwabara angrily exclaimed, pointing a finger in Yusuke’s face.

Before anyone could reply, a male in the Wacdnalds uniform approached their table. Nervously, he spoke, “We-we’d like to remind you, our customers to refrain from activities that take excessive time, like studying or yelling while in our establishment.”

Yusuke eyed him up and down as he threateningly cracked his knuckles, causing the worker to gulp in fear. Taking pity on him, Kurama began to gather his things. “Let’s just study someplace else.”

Kagome shot a pointed look at Yusuke, as she followed Kurama’s example. He reluctantly followed her lead. Having been on the other end of her wrath before, it was not something he wanted to experience again.

“Let’s finish studying at my place,” Kagome offered. Kurama nodded his head in agreement and turned in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kuwabara and Yusuke followed behind the pair, causing Kagome throw a glare at them over her shoulder. “Nobody invited you two.”

“Don’t you want to know who Shizuru is dating,” Yusuke casually asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, as Kuwabara roughly grabbed him by his collar and demanded, “Tell me.”

Yusuke easily broke out of the other boy’s grip and slammed him to the ground. “Ask nicely and I might consider.”

Kuwabara quickly picked himself up and repeated himself, “Tell me.”

The spirit detective decided to humor the other boy and answered, “Obviously, it’s Hiei.”

Kurama let out an exasperated sigh, he could feel a strong headache forming. Besides him, Kagome started to snicker.

“I’ll kill him,” Kuwabara angrily yelled. He ran off in the direction of Genkai’s shrine, where the hybrid was more than likely lurking.

“Why would you tell him that,” Kurama asked.

Yusuke shrugged and honestly answered, “’Cause it’s hilarious.”

Kagome shook her head and reluctantly said, “C’mon, let’s go stop him from being killed.” Though she would much rather be studying.

By the time the trio reached their destination, Hiei was thankfully nowhere to be found or sensed. They managed to find Kuwabara having a one-sided yelling match with his sister in the middle of the foyer of the old shrine. Genkai and Yukina watched on, the former clearly disinterested while the later was concerned for the siblings.

Shizuru was about to take another drag of her cigarette before she planned on putting her brother back in his place when she saw Kagome enter with Kurama and Yusuke.

The older girl grinned at Kagome before walking over to her and kissing her. Kagome immediately pushed her off and grabbed the cigarette out of her hand.

“You know I hate it when you smoke,” she griped as the other girl lazily draped an arm over her shoulder. “It’s like kissing an ashtray, especially right after you light up.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Shizuru easily replied, leading the former time traveler out of the shrine. The duo ignored the others, lost in their own world.

“What the hell is going on, Kurama,” Yusuke yelled, as Kuwabara was still frozen in shock.

Kurama was going to kill the two of them. He respected that they had wanted to wait while before announcing that they were seeing one another, but he shouldn’t be the one telling the others about their relationship.


End file.
